


I'll Always Love You And Make You Happy

by drpinkky



Series: My Only Sunshine [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll always love you and make you happy<br/>If you will only say the same<br/>But if you leave me to love another<br/>You'll regret it all one day</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Love You And Make You Happy

Peggy knew to expect a lot of things, but that godforsaken song playing in her house was not one of them. Now that she'd sung it once, it was turning up everywhere. Usually when it came up on the radio, either she or Angie would turn it off. 

Not this time.

"I'll always love you and make you happy

If you will only say the same 

But if you leave me to love another,

You'll regret it all some day."

The verse rang through the house, playing from the living room, she guessed.

"Angie? Are you home?" Peggy asked tentatively. No response from her girlfriend. The radio, however, was a different story. As she checked each of the rooms, the song got louder. Peggy's heart skipped a beat when she realized it was the same verse. She drew her gun and stepped into the living room.

Angie was perched stiffly on the coffee table in the middle of the room. She looked fine, except- was that a lipstick smudge? 

Angie's eyes flicked from Peggy to somewhere behind her. 

"Hey, Peg. Long time no see, huh?" A cheery voice asked as the door creaked. Peggy whirled around, ready to shoot, but was met with a glass bottle to the head. 

 

"... If you leave me to love another

You'll regret it all one day."

The verse continued playing as Peggy came to. She realized slowly that she was leaning on Angie's shoulder. She tried to give her a reassuring hug, and frowned when she recognized the feeling of hand cuffs around her wrists.

"I'm so sorry, Peggy." Angie whispered.

Peggy sat up quickly. She looked around. Dottie apparently left the room."For what? You didn't let her in, did you?"

Angie's eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"Then what do you have to be sorry for?"

"I think I left the door unlocked when I left this morning." Her voice cracked. "I think she let herself in."

"That's just a mistake, love."

Angie shook her head. "She was waiting for me. When I opened the door, she- she grabbed me. And kissed me." 

Peggy pursed her lips. Dottie strolled in, a big smile on her face and a tray of drinks in her hands. 

"You stole my lipstick? Again?" Peggy snapped. 

Dottie nodded gleefully. "Mmhm! It worked once, so I figured, why not? 'Sides, there's something... Satisfying about it." She sighed dreamily.

"I'm sorry, Peggy, so, so sorry." Angie said. Peggy kissed her on the forehead. Dottie's smile turned into a smirk as she poured herself a drink and hummed along to the music.

"It's not your fault, darling."

Dottie set the tray down next to Peggy. "Scotch or bourbon?" She asked, pointing at each of the bottles.

"I'm more partial to schnapps myself," Peggy said through clenched teeth. She slowly pulled her knees up to her chest. Dottie rolled her eyes and turned to pour Peggy a scotch. Every ounce of energy in her body went to her kick, and Dottie smashed into the couch. She quickly stepped through her cuffed hands and brought them up in front. 

Dottie stood slowly, laughing quietly. "You've gotten better," she noted.

"Everything you hoped for?" Peggy snarled, picking up the tray.

Dottie grinned, baring her teeth. "And more."

She lunged. Peggy swung. The metal met the side of her face with a resounding crash. As Dottie staggered, Peggy slipped her arms over the assassin's head and pulled. She didn't stop until Dottie was blue in the face. 

"Why did she play the song?" Peggy asked in what she hoped was a fairly normal voice. Angie smiled weakly and copied Peggy's earlier move to bring her hands to her front. She pulled out a hairpin and unlocked her cuffs. Peggy raised an eyebrow.

"I figured you'd know something was wrong. She wanted some music, and I was like anything but You Are My Sunshine."

Peggy laughed. "You are a brilliant actress, darling." 

"Thanks, English."

Peggy positioned herself so she had a heel resting over one of Dottie's kidneys. "Why don't you call the SSR? I'm sure they'd be happy to know their Russian assassin is finally in custody."

Angie nodded. "Anyone else, while I'm at it?"

"Perhaps Mr. Jarvis as well. I'm sure we'll need the help cleaning this up."

 


End file.
